Dandelion wishes
by dove tree
Summary: it's their last semester at Seigaku high. They need something big, something exciting, like helping the Tennis team with their Love life! Contains OCs.


Our plan

I Don't own anything except for the plot and OC's

Okay, I made quite a few changes to this story. The main plot is the same, but I've tried to de mary-sue my OCs and they're in high school now. This used to be when the matchmakers fell in love. (This was my first story, so when I re-read this after a while. Imagine my horror and disgust as to how BAD it was (I would have hoped that I've gotten better)! But we all have to start out somewhere.)

First person POV-Asami

I kicked the annoying person's chair. We looked at each other, and after a glare, a war was declared. "Excuse me…" I whispered with false kindness, and grabbed the last sushi, and took the very sushi he was about to take. Cocking my head to the side, I smirked until my eyes started watering. "Oh crap, its wasabi sushi. Oh, he is going to PAY!" I thought to myself. He on the other hand just looked at me innocently as if he knew nothing about it. Grabbing a napkin, I dropped it on the floor. Reaching below the table to get, I spat the sushi in the napkin. At the same time I punched the foot that I thought was Fuji's. I smiled as I reappeared from underneath the table but it froze as my brother looked at me awkwardly. "Asami, why did you punch me on the foot?" he asked. "hehe, I don't know…" I replied.

I prepared to sit down when I realised that someone had pulled the chair further away from the table. Stiffly, I pulled back towards the table, taking great care to elbow Fuji in the process. I hate these dinners! Once every week (sometimes even more), my family and fuji's family would go to dinner together. Sometimes it was at each other's house, sometimes it was at a restaurant. But every time it was annoying.

You see, my mother had taught Yumiko (Fuji's older sister) in high school and she was her favourite student. Then lo and behold, my mother discovers that Yumiko's mother used to go to high school with her and that they used to be great friends. Seems like almost everything happens in high school doesn't it? Now I have to see Fuji's annoying face every week. If it wasn't enough seeing him at school. But to be truthful I didn't hate him that much, we just have a weird friendship I guess. We don't talk much to each other at school, rather we go to great lengths to send notes to each other. It used to be a game we played when were kids. I was 5 when I first met him and Saeki at chiba. At elementary school, we used to draw pictures of ways we would die. (My favourite was still Fuji being squished by a flying pink hippopotamus owned by Saeki) Soon it progressed to notes. Well more like 'Insult-per-minute'. Our family had moved with Fuji's people to Tokyo. I think one of the reasons was Fuji giving a list of reasons as to why we should go to Tokyo.(He also tried to persuade Saeki's family, but failed) I don't if he was trying to be sweet or trying to ruin the rest of my life. I'm thinking the latter.

No one at school knows of our friendship, I guessed it was because 1) I don't like to admit that he's my friend and 2) it's easier for us to make 'evil' plans a reality. Mhuahaha. We were both alike in a way. Overly protective of the people we love and were evil. The idiot bastard sitting next to me could be described as a sadistic person. Me, some say that I had a dark sense of humour. Ah, good times.

I stared at my bowl of miso soup while punching Fuji once every few seconds when I heard him say something to him mother. I was trying to ignore him and not react to anything he said. (Well, apart from the occasional kick when he said something only an idiot like him would say.) "You know what, Asami told me that she would like to learn tennis from me." He said, causing me to grab my brother's arm, mouthing 'Save me! Save me from getting the ass hole's idiocy!" My dear lovely brother just stared at me and went back to talking to Yumiko. I turned around to meet my mother's beaming face. "You know what that's wonderful; it could give me and yoshika more time to catch up!"

"But you've had 12 years already to catch up!" I thought bitterly. Fuji slung his arm around me and said cheerfully "Thanks so much! We're going to have so much fun right Asami?"

'Yeah…" I said sullenly. The two ladies started chirping about which days I should come over to Fuji's house. Oh the joy (!).

"Hey, girly girl, I thought Yuuta was coming to dinner?" I asked Fuji, as I sprawled myself over his bed. Our parents suddenly decided to look at their high school photos, and so I got dragged up to Fuji's room. "Well, what do you think *_hasami-chan?" _sang Fuji, knowing very well how much I hated that nickname. "Oi! My name's not scissors!" I shouted, punching him in the arm. Giving a final punch I sat back onto his bed. "So I guess we'll be making a little detour to St. Rudolf's tomorrow? MIzuki never learns his lesson now doesn't he? He should know by now not to keep Yuuta from eating dinner with us." Ever since I heard about what Mizuki did to Yuuta we've been making trips to St. Rudolf to check up on Yuuta and mentally scar Mizuki every once in a while. Those we're the best hours of my life…Even Fuji and Yuuta were back to the way they were when they were younger, Yuuta still stayed in the dorms. (he was soo cute as a baby!)

"Anyways, it's the start of the third semester. If you think about it, High school's coming to an end." Said Fuji, as he fiddled with the cactuses on his windowsill.

"Yes! Only a few more months until I don't have to see YOU every day!" I said gleefully, but my hopes crashed when Fuji reminded me that we were going to the same music and art school. Dammit! "Do you feel bored at school? I mean we've always had an 'evil' plan for each semester. Remember how we made a goal to steal all the white board markers in every classroom and hang them off the trees…"I trailed off, and remembering the look everyone had on their faces when they saw pens and white board dusters hanging off the trees I smiled. Fuji threw a scrunched up paper ball at my head, and I then proceeded to push him of his chair for revenge. "You're so fat Shusuke! I can't push you off the stupid chair!"

"Maybe you're just weak, asami? That seems more likely… anyways, do you remember what we did in Semester two? The tennis club room and the music room your rock band's practise room will never be the same!" Fuji reminded me, and I chuckled.

"Though I'm still surprised as to where you got all that glitter and pink paint…" I commented and gave Fuji one last shove.

"You should have seen the look on the Tezuka's face! He was twitching like a hyperactive rabbit or something…" said Fuji, as he spun around on his chair.

"heh, you should the look on our guitarist. He's a bit of a heavy metal fan. The new glittery and pink walls helped him to get in touch with his sensitive side…he screamed for about 30 minutes straight. It was funny." I laughed.

"So what should we do for this last semester?" he asked, and I thought it over. Looking out his window, I saw a flash of blue and white. I stood up to get a closer look. It was ryoma with a girl! I saw him say something which caused her to lower her head and shuffle her feet. That little jerk.

"Oi, Shusuke get here? Isn't that ryoma, the kid that can't talk to a girl without making them close to tears?" I asked, and he shoved me out of the way to have a better look.

"hey, watch it will you? I nearly got attacked by your cactuses!" I shouted, but he paid no attention and grabbed me down on the floor.

"Shhh, we don't want him to see us, you really need to learn to use your brain. Oh wait, you don't have one." He whispered, while I glared at him.

"I've seen that girl somewhere-"

"She's Sakuno Ryuzaki, Sakuno is our tennis coach in Junior high's granddaughter. Ryoma can't even see the girl's affections toward him even if it was written on a piece of paper and shoved in his face." Fuji explained.

"I see…should we meddle in other people's personal lives?" I asked, smirking.

"Of course." Was the answer I got, and you could feel an evil aura fill the room.

"Me and asami are going to the street tennis courts because she's so excited to learn tennis." Fuji lied, while I followed sulkily behind him down the stars. "Look excited!" he hissed.

"Yay, I'm going to have so much fun…" I said, bored. Our parents nodded, with our mothers grinning like as if their face had been stretched. Stepping outside of the door, the sun was drawing nearer to the mountains the dotted the edge of the horizon. Quickly taking in the absence of our parents, I started poking him on the arm angrily. "What was that while tennis crap about?" I asked.

"Remember what your brother did when we were 12 and we didn't tell anyone that we were going to the park?" he said, smiling.

"Ah yes, we don't want a repeat of that." I nodded, agreeing to Fuji.

"And so this is why I'm called the genius…"he drawled.

"SHUT UP! I can write songs about you dying and get my band "The Dark room" to perform at the national band competition." I shouted, "Oh, Fuji was a useless guy. And every day he would lie. So on one chilly night, me and him got into a fight. I stabbed him in the heart," I sang happily.

He then picked me up, causing me to shriek to and protest. Grrr, why did he have to play tennis? I wish he could be a weak skinny little squirt for the rest if his life. "I'm telling mum on you!~" I yelled. Fuji is so annoying!

"Why are we sitting a tree?" I poked a tree branch at Fuji's back. Ryoma was sipping a can of ponta while a girl whose hair was in a long single plait ran laps around the street tennis court.

"The bushes are taken." He said quietly, pointing to creepy guy crouching in the bushes with a note book in his hands.

"Ryuzaki. You've gotten better in tennis…but your hair's still too long…" murmured Ryoma as he walked over to the girl, with a tennis racket in his hands. She blushed bright red and tripped over.

I expected the ryoma to be a gentleman and help the poor girl up, as she was definitely dying from embarrassment. But, he did nothing, nope. Just stood there drinking his beloved Ponta.

"Oh, I'm going to bash his face in so hard, he'd have to drink ponta through a tube." I growled, and smiled evilly. Fun, fun, fun! I took out a pair of drum sticks from the inside of my jacket. (I was the drummer and the main songwriter for our band.)

"Now, now *_hasami_. We still need him for the nationals." Murmured Fuji. I glared at him.

"You're greatly mistaken my dear friend. These are going to be used against you!" I swiftly hit him on the back.

"Careful now, I don't want to break your drum sticks or your wrist with my back…" he taunted.

"Shut up! I'll push you off the tree!" I hissed.

"You wanna beat?" he teased, and tried to push me. I stood up, and balancing I managed to throw a few leafs at him. Hahaha, shame! But good things always come to an end, and so guess what, I slipped. Dammit. I was able to hold to the bottom branch, but Ryoma and Sakuno already saw me. I curse you Fuji. Sakuno looked pretty freaked out, I mean, what would you say when you see a girl nearly fall out of a tree.

"Hi!" I said brightly. 'Did you know that Inui-san is stalking you?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Sakuno looked even more uncomfortable and Ryoma (being the cool little kid he is) just threw a tennis ball in the bushes. An indignant cry ran out. Inui stood up and continued mumbling things 'Echizen's accuracy of throwing …improved…" I smiled nervously and tried to slowly edge away until Inui started murmuring about me and asked the very thing I've been trying to escape from. "Asami Iwami. 3rd year at Seigaku high. Same class as Fuji. Drummer in school rock band "The Dark room." Dark blue hair and yellow eyes. 173 cm (*I smirked when I realised that I'd bet Fuji by I cm.) weight-"

"Hey! Just get to the point!" I interrupted angrily. Inui pushed his glasses up and scribbled in his book once again.

"Why are you here?" He asked me suspiciously, looking up and down at me. I looked down and realised had I had a huge soup stain on my *White t-shirt that said 'someone is reading my shirt.". (I don't have any dresses or skirts, but I have one of the biggest awesome t-shirt collection in my school). Okay, I'm just trying to change the subject now…I laughed nervously. "Hmm…well…my cat is stuck in that tree that I just fell out of..." I stammered nervously. I ran to the tree and saw Fuji giggling, trying to hold in his laughter. I Smiled and said to the bewildered face of Sakuno "please don't come near here, you might scare Mr Fluffy-poo. He's very sensitive." Sakuno nodded shakily, and in a quiet voice asked "umm, Iwami-senpai, are you okay?" I nodded my head a bit two enthusiastically. The three of them just stood their staring at me. I waved my hand "Go on, run along now! Mister fluffy-poo might slash your eyes out, and I don't have much experience of hiding dead bodies and eye goo is hard to wash out of tennis courts I think…so run along now!" I chirped cheerfully and smiled. I could see that they looked a bit creeped out. Everyone thinks I'm all innocent and sweet. *snorts* well, you got that wrong!

3rd person POV

Inui wandered from the tennis courts in a daze. What was about that smile that looked so familiar? It was almost sadistic, almost amused in a way. "Hmm, I should refer to my data" he thought and reached for his data book titled "relationships and girls". This was notebook was to record the crushes and reactions the guys had to girls (including himself) and also, Girls that had a connection to the regulars. Though of course, Inui only knew that Asami was in Fuji's class. Nothing more.

Inui reached inside his bag, and almost froze. It wasn't there! This was the first time he's ever lost a note book! Noo! He quickly ran around trying to look for it. On the other hand, in one particular tree near the street tennis courts, laughter rang out from the branches. After Ryoma, sakuno and Inui had left, Asami had climbed back up the tree to join Mr fluffy-poo aka Fuji. Grinning from ear to ear, she waved a very important notebook belonging to Inui in front Fuji face. The both wore a devious smile on their face. "Hehe, aren't I so pro! Bow down to the all mighty asami!" she boasted, beaming. Fuji quickly took the opportunity to steal the notebook out of Asami's hand. Fortunately Asami was enjoying the moment of her awesome plan to get angry at Fuji.

"Tell me first though, what was that _crap _about Mr Fluffy-poo?" asked fuji.

"What? It was brilliant story, not like your tennis fail story thing. My cat story takes skill to come up!" she retorted, while fuji realised his eyebrow. "Come on, what would happen if they saw you in the tree?" Fuji cocked his head to the side. "Gives a whole new meaning to Alice and Bob sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Asami sang. Fuji faked a gasp "Gosh asami, I never knew you felt that way to me!" he replied sarcastically. "Hmm, I love your face so much so much I throw darts at them." Asami muttered, trying to read the note book upside down. "Trying to plan where you're going place you're kisses?" taunted Fuji, While the girl pretended to puke.

"When did you turn into such a player? I thought you told me everything, why not your girlfriends?" Asami faked wailed.

"I'm not a player. I just know how to charm a lady." Said Fuji, with his hand on his heart.

"I feel nothing." Said Asami, with a blank look on her face.

"You're brain's not smart enough to control your emotions. You'll never get a boyfriend with the way you can't even be romantic." Taunted Fuji, holding the book up so Asami couldn't read it any more. Though both parties knew that they were joking, they couldn't help but feel a little twinge in their hearts.

"Whoa. I never knew that Inui stalked so many girls!" Asami exclaimed. They were walking back to Fuji's house, and scanning through the notebook.

"Hey, shusuke? Do you think we should set the tennis regulars up?" asked Assami, skipping ahead a bit, with her head in the clouds.

"Why, are you still interested in Tezuka?" smirked Fuji, and was promptly hit at the back of the head. "Hey! Just because I had a crush on him Junior high, doesn't mean I still like him! Plus I don't feel like a boyfriend. I like my freedom, and they don't usually last forever. Ever heard of a couple lasting through high school to their mid 40's?" snapped Asami.

"Hmm but that's the first time you've actually a good idea Asami" said Fuji, with mock surprise. "We've got a lot of information on my team!"

The two continued joking and laughing all the way home. Would this year be different for the two best friends?

An/ Hasami means scissors in Japanese (I learnt this in class!)

I would expect that Fuji would have grown, which was why I made him taller..

Got this from a really cool website with awesome t-shirts.

Please review this story! Don't be afraid to tell me it sucks! I know that asami appears a bit like a mary-sue, but I hope you'd give her another chance in the next chapter!


End file.
